Ice Are Use
Ice Are Use is a tenth episode of Cloud Line: Legends and it explores a new land of ice called Icarus. Masara, Lapizlazuli and Exemplar were stuck with the brigands of Icarus in the middle of the land. This is the original date is June 7, 2013 in the creation by stub. Introductory Once upon a time when the two weapons pronouncing the name of "Icarus", the one said Ikarus but the other one exclaim and said Ic-Ar-Us!. Sometimes there's a wind who blow further to everything, it flies a scattered things to everything also, it rub the salt into the wound due to its too cold embezzlement. Because of a green blade that controls the nature of wind, a weapon was shocked that the wind master confirmed to be Jboi. Gin making cameo appearance in the introduction by asking a weapon that who saw Jboi using the wind. A weapon said "This guy is a wind master". Gin also states that he want's to fight Jboi because he is also the metal master. The weapon run but Gin slays the weapon, Jboi sense him and then trying to unleash his first skill Wind Chop to a killed weapon and lengthy of edge. In the mountains of Aleph, there was a beautiful mace lady named Olisthucose living in the cold place. She was cold-blooded mace weapon, she was based on Yuki-onna appearances and behavior. Her husband was promoted into Legendary and leave with kids. Somewhere in the forest, there was a fire axe who are making its next move. Synopsis In the coming on dawn, Masara dreaming about his past participant as the missionary having breed with ice weapon 30 years ago. That place is a snow background and home which someone who lives there. The dream ends when the sunrise and it was woken up by Lapizlazuli. Exemplar bathing himself in the river and ready to venture to the next location, for find the answer about Exemplar's resignation. Masara eats a dead stone because, it is a magma's vitamin food. Exemplar laughs smiling talking about food, because a light like him eats the energy of the sun and a withered leaves. Then Masara ask Lapizlazuli what is the food he eat since before his evolution. Lapizlazuli answers a bug like beetles and butterfly, two of them surprised and shocked. In the morning, a three adventurers running a horse to the city of Icarus, however, someone who destroyed the adventurers since they are near to the two towers with earthquake shocking Exemplar and knocked down. While the two of the riders stop but the power expanded and knocks them down also, because of this three horses were slained by Jakobar, but the two towers are safe. Lapizlazuli unleashes his Fourth Skill Stone Blood, the ability which come from Lapizlazuli's blood to make a broken streets repaired but anger towards Jakobar. But Jakobar cheered him up not to dismay that these things are no use in cold, Masara objects that he is making feel hot. A two Ice Tower's are both attacking Jakobar. Three weapons were quiet then wind devastated and the two broken towers again having a flight with a frustated Jakobar to the air. Masara mums for the first time that a wind is storming leading the other stone element Lapizlazuli almost got flying. A wind still was supposed to stop but other glance hitting Exemplar painfully by accident. Jboi wears a green ribbon floating that controlling them up: Lapizlazuli was identified by Jboi as he is the old friend from Lloren since the rain. Exemplar having a rain since the time while he was still working as the master templar. An ice guard talks to Jboi that there was a Fire Renegade who was trying to attack Icarus city, after he heard the announcement Jboi leaves them and if someone who wants to follow the incident come to his Special Ability Windport. Exemplar explains the unit in Icarus' ice guards are more powerful. Apparently, Jboi mentioned Kalakus is the leader of that group making Masara was surprised. Some Ice guards attacks Masara with Ice Bolt but Masara uses Magma Air Fountain Dance against numerous of ice guards, this is leading them to be frustation of Jboi. Appearances Weapons *Jboi (Début) *Gin (Début) *Olisthucose (Début) *Flamis *Masara *Lapizlazuli *Exemplar *Jakobar *Kalakus Abilities *Windport (Début) *Wind Chop (Début) *Metal Enlargement (Note: Allusions) *Earthquake *Stone Blood (Début) *Ice Bolt (Début) *Magma Fountain Air Dance Locations *Lloren Forest *Icarus Forest (Début) *Icarus (Début) Category:Episodes Category:Chilling Volcano Arc Category:Cloud Line: Legends Category:2013 Pages